desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen McCluskey
'''Karen McCluskey' was Wisteria Lane's local babysitter who loves to cause trouble, who was orginally introduced as Lynette Scavo 's nemesis. She is mainly referred to as Mrs. McCluskey rather than Karen. Biography 'Early Life' Karen is born in 1943. She is the sister of Roberta and Gayle. ("There's Always a Woman"). Little is known about her childhood and teenage years. At a moment in her life, she met Gilbert McCluskey, a man who sold insurance. However, Gilbert was married with another woman, for two years. Gilbert left this woman and married Karen in 1963. The couple moved into 4358 Wisteria Lane, in 1982. ("Gossip"/"Finishing the Hat") Later, Karen gave birth to a son. However, it was discovered that her son was sick, and he passed away when he was 12 years old. ("Love is in the Air") One morning, Gilbert woke up and came to the decision that he wanted to relocate to Paris and paint naked women. Karen wasn't ok with his dreams, and Gilbert despised her for the rest of his life. One of the reasons for this was that Gilbert suspected that she was having a love affair with his brother. ("Nice She Ain't") Every wedding anniversary, Gilbert brought an appliance for Karen. However, the last anniversary they spent together, he gave her a vacuum cleaner. ("My Husband, the Pig") Two weeks later, Karen came home from a weekend in Laughlin, Nevada and found Gilbert dead in front of the TV. Karen didn't cry. It was 2am when she discovered his body so she waited the next morning to call the funeral service. However, she found his pension plan in his desk and in the event of his death she was not the beneficiary, his first wife was. Because of this, she hid him in the freezer and kept cashing in the cheques, as she was scared that she would lose everything. ("My Husband, the Pig"/"Gossip") Several years later, Edie Britt noticed Karen drinking on the anniversary of the death of her son. Karen told her that there is nothing worse than losing a child, and that she is lucky that she does not have any kids. Edie confesses to Karen that she did have a son but she hasn't seen him because he lives with his dad. She said that she wanted to protect him from herself because she wanted him to grow up normal and give him a chance. She really had tried to be a good mom and she said that she loved him enough to allow him to hate her. ("Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know") 'Season 1' Lynette is surprised when Porter, Preston and Parker give her a present she actually likes - a beautiful flower pot they made for her. But then Mrs. McCluskey claims it's hers, and she has proof - there's a price tag on the bottom. Lynette lets the boys off with a warning, if they swear never to do it again and write apology notes. Then Mrs. McCluskey accuses the boys of stealing her clock. The war escalates when Mrs. McCluskey runs over one of the boys' bikes with her car and Lynette retaliates by throwing eggs. Tom discovers a treasure trove of stolen things in the boys' playhouse, including the clock. The boys go over to apologize in person and Mrs. McCluskey shows an unexpectedly soft side when she reveals that her own son died when he was 12. It's a side Lynette, who waited outside, will never see. ("Love is in the Air") Karen collapses, in front of her house, after taking too much medication. Lynette reluctantly does the right thing and calls the paramedics and then rides along to the hospital. To thank Lynette for saving her life, Mrs. McCluskey presents her with a Tiffany lamp. But it comes with strings attached - now she wants to come over to chat and to tag along on Lynette's errands. Lynette responds by handing back the lamp. The next day, Lynette signs for a package for Mrs. McCluskey when she doesn't answer the door. Lynette lets herself in and finds that the older woman can't open her bottles of arthritis medicine. Mrs. McCluskey tells her not to help if it's only because she feels obligated since they're not friends. Lynette sternly tells her life is obligation - and she'll be over in the morning to take her to the pharmacy so she can get child-proof bottles. Then she takes back the Tiffany lamp. ("Live Alone and Like It") 'Season 2 Lynette worries that her twin sons, Porter and Preston will fall prey to a stranger if one ever approaches. Lynette stages Stu from work to show up and drive away with Porter and Preston. With Lynette and Tom watching at a distant, Stu approaches the boys and bribes them with candy which they fall for and jump into the car. Unexpectedly, Karen sees the entire scene from her window and begins to tase Stu. Lynette runs out of the house to help Stu and tries to shoo McCluskey away. ("The Sun Won't Set") Bree collapses on the front lawn and falls asleep only to be discovered by Mrs. McCluskey the following morning. Andrew then wakes his mother up by turning on the sprinkler system. Bree wakes up instantly and has a hangover from the evening prior. Later, Mrs. McCluskey tells Lynette she saw Bree drunk and that if she was the babysitter she would never be drunk while watching someone else's children. Lynette refuses to believe this. ("Thank You So Much") After a day of babysitting Lynette's kids, Mrs. McCluskey tells Lynette that Parker asked her to show him her vagina, so that he could put a sunflower seed in there and see if a baby would grow. McCluskey advises Lynette to tell him that sex is dirty and shame him. Lynette refuses to do it initially. But then, when Lynette involuntarily shames him, she instantly finds a new obsession for Parker to fret over: a puppy. ("Don't Look at Me") Lynette places the children in Mrs. McCluskey's care and follows Tom to Atlantic City. Later, after discover the true, Lynette returns to Fairview to gather the children and leave. Then, Tom returns to an empty home and asks Mrs. McCluskey where his family is. Mrs. McCluskey explains that Lynette followed him to Atlantic City and knows about his woman. ("No One is Alone") Karen, with Carlos, Tom and Gabrielle (as well as other residents of the neighborhood) looking on, when Betty is arrested. She looks at them and flashes a nervous smile, before looking away. ("Remember, Part 1") When Matthew's body is taken out Bree's house by the paramedics, Karen's head is seen, briefly. ("Remember, Part 2") Season 3 Edie is trying to sell the Young house for six months now. Karen is telling to people about the freak accident that happened in this house including the two fingers of Felicia Tilman who was never found. Edie knocks her out of the house. Karen replies with "Maybe you'll have an easier time with the Applewhite house and that rec room in the basement." ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") Lynette, Gabrielle, Susan, and Karen are sitting around an outdoor patio table, chatting. Lynette announces Tom wants open a pizzeria. Lynette hopes Tom will realise it's a bad idea. But, Karen answers that's never gonna happen, because he is a man. Then, she explains her husband sold insurance for thirty-six years, and one day, he woke up and decided he wanted to move to Paris and paint naked ladies. Karen wasn't ok with him, and Gilbert despised her, for the rest of his life. And because she slept with his brother, too. ("Nice She Aint") When Ian knocks on her door, Susan drops behind her car to hide and Mrs. McCluskey, who's walking by, stops to look at Susan. Susan puts her finger to her mouth to request silence. But, Karen asks what Susan is doing. Ian hears her, and Susan is discovered. Mrs. McCluskey laughs and walks away. ("Sweetheart, I Have to Confess") At Gabrielle’s house, Karen rings her doorbell and Gabrielle answers. Karen tells Gabrielle to turn on the TV, Gabrielle says it’s on the fritz. She then tells her to turn on the radio, but Gabrielle says she should’ve come ten minutes earlier. Karen then tells Gaby about Carolyn at the supermarket and says she has hostages. Gabby is shocked and then Karen announces that everyone is watching it at Bree’s house. However, as she’s talking Karen notices the destruction in Gaby’s house. Karen asks if everything’s okay, but Gaby says everything’s fine. However, Carlos then walks behind Gabrielle and he starts to rev a chainsaw. Gabrielle then excuses herself and then chases after Carlos; Karen watches through the window in the door. Later, at Bree's house, Karen is shocked, like the other persons, when she learned a gunshot was heard. ("Bang") Mike is discharged from the hospital. Edie cleans his house and discovers Karen has been stealing his lawn mower. Mike is still the suspect of Monique’s murder. Detective Ridley gets a warrant to search his house. He is looking for Mike’s toolbox, which he can’t find. Later, Mrs. McCluskey gives the toolbox back to Mike and tells him to clean his wrench. Karen was hiding it as a thank you for Mike saving her life. ("Children and Art") Lynette is sitting outside her house on a bench, talking with Mrs. McCluskey. She shares her suspicions, about Art, with Karen. Karen believes her and she decides to do something herself. She picks up a cell phone and dials a number. ("Beautiful Girls") The residents of Wisteria Lane have a holiday block party. Art dresses as Santa Claus, but all the parents won't let their kids near him, because Mrs. McCluskey has spread the word that he's a pedophile. The tomorrow, Mike is arrested, for Monique's murder. Susan and Bree walk over to Mrs. McCluskey, who's on the sidewalk in front of Mike's house, and ask her what is going on. Later, Lynette asks why the neighborhood women making protest signs. Karen answers it's because Art is a menace. She says too Lynette is their hero, because she discovered Art's true character. ("The Miracle Song") Lynette is speaking with Karen about Tom and the liquor support and that she intends to call him and help him but Mrs McCluskey advices her to do it without letting Tom know about it. ("Not While I'm Around") Mrs. McCluskey is babysitting Kayla. The doorbell rings, and it is Ed, dropping by a gift basket for Lynette. Mrs. McCluskey goes along with the lie and tells him she's at a doctor appointment. But Kayla, continuing to hate Lynette, tells Ed the truth. ("Come Play Wiz Me") Mrs. McCluskey is babysitting the kids but Lynette couldn't relax because she kept thinking about the fight she had with Tom. Karen says Tom tries to be romantic. She also mentions her husband, for each wedding anniversary, bought her an appliance. But, the last one, he gave her a vacuum cleaner. Karen adds Gilbert died, two weeks later, and she didn't cry. ("My Husband, the Pig") Mrs McCluskey baby-sits Tom and the kids while Lynette's out at work desperately trying to find a good assistant manager for the restaurant. Tom becomes a burden for Mrs McCluskey and she takes the kids to the pizzeria, telling Lynette she quits. Later, Tom phones Mrs McCluskey and apologises for his behavior, and she accepts, and when Mary Alice closes the episode with the theme of passion, we see the body of Mrs McCluskey's husband lying at the bottom of her freezer in the basement. ("Liaisons") The power goes out on Wisteria Lane. Karen has a problem with her husband's corpse in the freezer. When she takes a fall down the basement stairs she fractures a rib and is taken away by paramedics. At first, she refuses because she's worried about Gilbert thawing, but as she's wheeled into the amulance, the power comes back on, reassuring her it will be all right. The tomorrow, Tom and Lynette are arguing, and when Parker asks for ice cream and they say no, they decide to go to Karen's to take some. While down there, Parker discovers the body and asks his mother to visit Mrs. McCluskey in the hospital. While visiting, Parker reveals he saw the body, and she explains everything to him. While looking after the house, Ida Greenberg notices a strange smell and also discovers Gilbert's body, and Mrs. McCluskey awakens in the hospital to have two officers standing by her bed. Later, Karen is left alone in the dark in a prison cell. ("God, That's Good") Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle talk about Karen, and her husband in the freezer. They think Karen has killed Gilbert. Later, Parker goes see Karen and tells her that she has to come back and baby sits them because the new sitter stinks. Then, Parker tells her that if she just told people about her husband everything could be fine. She tells Parker to look at some women and tells him that nothing she could say would stop them from gossiping. Later, some kids are looking at Karen’s house and one of them goes and spells WITCH on her front door. Karen gets out of the house and kids all run away. Parker tells her that everything would be OK if she just told people what she told him because she can make them stop. Finally, Karen decides to tell the true to the other women. Then, Lynette asks Karen if she wants come back and babysitting the kids. She accepts. ("Gossip") Karen is a guest at Gabrielle and Victor's wedding. She asks Gabrielle if she heard the brouhaha between Carlos and Edie. But, Gaby answers she doesn't care, because she is filled with love and she cans forgive anyone anything. ("Getting Married Today") Season 4 The night after Gaby's wedding, Karen orders Carlos to take in the trash cans. Back inside, Edie's plan backfires and she really does hang herself. Carlos and Karen see Edie's lifeless body hanging through her bedroom window. One month later, at Katherine's BBQ, Karen compliments Katherine on her new husband. Then, Karen asks why Katherine left so suddenly Wisteria Lane but Katherine excuses herself so she doesn't have to answer. Later, Ida and Karen call her over saying they've saved her a place at their table. Susan starts crying and runs away, because she thinks she is in menopause, and she is too young for that. ("Now You Know") Dylan returns home and passes by Mrs. McCluskey's house. Karen strikes up a conversation with Dylan about how she used to always see her playing on her tricycle around the neighborhood with her father close behind. Dylan is surprised, because she thought her father left her mother when she was a baby. ("Smiles of a Summer Night") Gabrielle, Susan, Katherine, Bree, and Karen are startled by the large, unattractive sculpture on Bob and Lee’s front lawn. They consider using the services of the neighborhood homeowners association, though it hasn’t been active since Mary Alice’s death. The women confront Bob and Lee. Bob’s respectful towards the women while Lee’s quick to snap, and say it’s not going anywhere. The women agree to bring back the homeowners association. ("Art Isn't Easy") When Bree notices Danielle's presence, at Bob and Lee's Halloween party, Karen, disguised in witch, goes see Danielle, with a glass in her hand. Karen asks what is her costume, and Danielle answers she don't think our Lord is amused if Karen makes light of witchcraft. She adds Karen might use a coaster, and leaves. Then, Karen says to Bree that Danielle is disguised in her. ("Now I Know, Don't Be Scared") During Gaby's goodbye, Karen alerts the girls that a tornado is on its way. Lynette asks Karen if she, her husband and her five children can stay in her basement, and she reluctantly agrees. In the basement, Ida is here with her cat. Lynette wants Karen to kick Toby out of the basement because Tom is extremely allergic, but Karen takes Ida's side, and refuses. Tom is having trouble breathing so Lynette smuggles the cat upstairs. Karen catches her and Lynette wants to know how she can choose a cat over Tom, especially after all their years of friendship. Karen insists they are not friends since Lynette never asks her over unless she wants something. The door blows open and the cat runs out, so Karen runs after it and Lynette tries to get her back inside. Karen sees the ominous funnel cloud at the end of the street. They try to reenter Karen's house, but a barbecue pit and other rubble blows in the way. They rush into Lynette's house and into the bathroom to hide in the tub under a mattress. After the tornado, Lynette crawls through the mountains of debris in the street and screams in horror when she sees that Mrs. McCluskey's house is no longer standing and has been completely demolished. ("Something's Coming") Lynette is afraid for her family’s life and her friends comfort her. Karen hopes for a miracle. But, when the Scavo family is saved, Karen asks Tom where Ida is, and he shakes his head silently, letting everyone know she didn't make it. Karen feels saddened by this, and Edie quietly grabs her hand in a compassionate act. Three days later, Lynette and Karen are packing and cleaning Ida’s home. Ida wanted her ashes scattered at the nearby stadium, because she was a pro baseball player. When Ida's family come, Karen asks if she can live in Ida's house, because her house is demolished. They accept. This night, Lynette and Karen arrive at the field. They are prepared to spill the ashes. Mrs. McCluskey recites a touching poem and then they go to leave to spread Ida's ashes. A security guard catches them and Lynette keeps tossing the ashes as she runs - before they are both caught. Lynette and Karen have come back to Wisteria Lane. Lynette wants to get to know Mrs. McCluskey better and they’re going to start now. ("Welcome to Kanagawa") Karen is seen, when she leaves her house, with her Bible in her hands, and goes to the church. ("Sunday") Karen is looking for Toby. Bree decides to help her. She finds Toby in front of Edie's house. At this moment, Bree notices Edie kisses Orson. ("Opening Doors") Karen sees the quarrel between Edie and Bree, when she prunes her hedges. Later, in the street, Katherine tells Wayne that Dylan isn't really his daughter, which angers Wayne, who makes a move to beat her. However, Katherine waves at Mrs. McCluskey, who was nearby, and Wayne realizes he can't do anything to her with people watching. ("Mother Said") Karen is a guest at Bob and Lee's wedding. At a moment, when Bree thinks she was abandonned by Katherine, Karen tells her that she just saw Katherine an hour ago, at her house. ("Free") Season 5 TBA ("You're Gonna Love Tomorrow") Edie decides to move out as she is tired of Karen's attitude towards her. She insulted her with a crude joke earlier. The next day, Dave pays Mrs. McCluskey a visit and demands an apology to Edie. Karen refuses. Dave then tells her that Karen must be lonely when he notices she talks to Toby like a person. Toby is found missing after that and Dave offers to help her find the cat in condition that she apologize to Edie. Karen finally did, and tells Edie to inform Dave that they have reconciled. Later, she found Toby back in her house. Karen ponders about Dave's true motives and teams up with Katherine to learn more about him. ("We're So Happy You're So Happy") Mrs. McCluskey, still suspicious of Dave, joins with Katherine to discover more about him. They invite Edie for lunch to fish some details about Dave. Mrs. McCluskey very blatantly asks questions about Dave's past, but even Edie doesn't know herself. At Danielle's welcome home dinner, Dave is reluctant to answer to Katherine. Then, Edie continues questioning him. Dave tells he didn't go to college and that his dad had drinking problems. Edie later apologizes, and she blames her questioning him on Mrs. McCluskey's keen interest. Then, Dave feeds the idea into Edie's head that Mrs. McCluskey may be starting to go senile. ("Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else") After learning of Mrs. McCluskey's upcoming 70th birthday, Dave suggests that they throw her a birthday party but have Susan host it. Edie's job is to distract McCluskey with drinks. While she's out, Dave moves things around in her house. When she comes home and finds what's happened, she goes to her party with a baseball bat and tries to attack Dave. She's taken away by an ambulance, with everyone thinking she's senile. Before she's driven away, Dave tells her he's sorry. ("Mirror, Mirror") At the hospital, Mrs. McCluskey tells Edie that she had a bad reaction to her new medication and now she'll be staying with her sister for a while. McCluskey calls her sister Roberta and tells her to come over. She talks to Roberta about investigating Dave, and as Roberta works for the phone company, they can begin their investigations there. Later, Roberta informs her sister she found out that Dave's hiding something about who he's been calling. ("Mirror, Mirror") Karen and Roberta investigate Dave's background. Roberta finds out through his phone records that there is a number that he calls repeatedly every month. They discover that particular number belongs to Dr. Heller, a criminal psychologist. They attempt to call Dr. Heller posing as an insurance company, planning to get any information from Dr. Heller but failed. ("What More Do I Need?") TBA ("City on Fire") Mrs. McCluskey and Roberta visit Dr. Heller's office, but after a long wait the receptionist informs the women that Dr. Heller is missing. McCluskey thinks it may be connected to Dave, but Roberta is tired of investigating and tells her sister she's through. They just miss hearing Dave call in to refill his prescription. McCluskey returns to Wisteria Lane and Dave sees she's back as he's leaving. ("Home is the Place") Eli Scruggs, the neighborhood handy man, is at Susan's house when he is approached by an angry Karen. McCluskey is annoyed that Eli has sent out cards to everyone in the neighbourhood announcing his retirement, because she took a long time to trust him. He told her that somebody will replace him and she wishing him good luck. ("The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened") At the party, Susan shows them the painting but is surprised that its gone so when Mrs. McClusky calls Katherine over she explains that it broke when she dusted it. Susan chooses to believe but goes to check the garage anyway, and finds the painting in perfect condition. ("Crime Doesn't Pay") Edie is out of paper so she calls Karen to see if she has any fax paper but when she doesn't. Edie tells her she will go to the store tomorrow and asks Karen if she needs anything, when her list becomes too long she tells Karen she will just call her from the store. The next day, Edie tells Karen that Dave lost his wife and 3-year-old daughter which makes Karen sorry she ever doubted him. Karen invites her over for drinks, which postpones the fax from coming through again. Edie finally puts the paper in and receives the article about Mike. ("A Spark. To Pierce the Dark.") Karen is, with her neighbours, in circle around Edie, when she died. Two days after Edie's death, Dave asks Bree, Lynette, Gabrielle, Susan and Karen to take Edie's ashes to her son, Travers. They housewives seem reluctant at first and they clearly don't want to do it, but Susan agrees on behalf of the five women. Later, on the road, when Susan pulls over on the side of the road, she asks if anyone knows how to change a tire, and with that, everyone looks at Karen. A little while later, Karen is raising the car with a jack. At Travers' university, Karen explains to Travers that Edie always loved him. This night, at Wisteria Lane, Karen tells them to wait as they need to plan what to do with Edie’s ashes, because Travers says that the girls should take them, as they were Edie’s best friends. Bree asks if they have to plan it tonight as they’re all tired. Karen then says they’ll all talk tomorrow. Later, at her house, Karen heads towards the door with the ashes, and as she closes the door, she looks out onto the street, and an idea suddenly hits her. She then looks at the ashes and tells Edie that she’s “subtle as always”. The next morning, the five girls go to spread Edie’s ashes around Wisteria Lane. ("Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know") While driving Karen to the hospital, Susan runs into Jackson who wants to talk to her over dinner. ("Bargaining") Dr. Heller's receptionist calls Roberta and informs her that Dr. Heller is dead so she immediately goes over to Karen's and they know that Dave was the one who killed him. Roberta wants to go to the police but Karen knows they need evidence so they decide to break into Edie's house. ("Everybody Says Don't") Karen and Roberta break into Edie's house and while searching through his briefcase, they find the name "David Dash" on the pill bottles. Two investigators show up asking to speak to Dave and catch Karen and Roberta inside the house. The detectives got confirmation from the receptionist that David Dash was a patient there and is the same one whose wife and daughter died in the car crash. Karen tells them that she remembers that crash because her neighbors, Mike and Susan, were in that crash so Roberta tells them that is weird and wonders why he would move onto the same street as the people who killed his family. ("If It's Only in Your Head") Season 6 Gabrielle and Karen are talking in the car about Karen's new boyfriend, Roy, and they see that Ana is washing Carlos' car. Gabrielle thanks her but she knows that Ana wants something. When Ana walks back inside, Karen tells Gabrielle that it is a downer of raising a teenage girl. Later, Mrs. McCluskey is walking home and notices that Julie and Danny are arguing outside Susan's house. She knows something is up and she walks back home, in suspicion. ("Nice is Different Than Good") Season 7 Karen conflicts with Paul Young, when he returns to Wisteria Lane. It is revealed at the end of "A Humiliating Business" that she and Roy are now married, so, their marriage happened off-screen. In "The Lies Ill-Concealed" Karen is suprised to learn that Felicia is back on Wisteria Lane. It is also revealed that Karen was present the night Felicia framed Paul for murder, but allowed Felicia to escape. Later, Karen visits Felicia and is shocked to discover that Beth was Felicia's daughter. She agrees to help keep an eye on Paul. Season 8 ' I n Season 8 Karen finds out she has terminal cancer. She over hears Gaby saying she will take the blame for the murder so Carlos doesn't go to jail, but before Gaby took to the stand Karen goes up and confesses to Murdering Ramon / Alejandro stating it was no secret he was Abusing Gaby and that she saw him in Gaby and Carlos house and she went over, got the candlestick and hit him.. thus leading to his death. Bree was spared from jail, and because Karen was old, frail and dying of Cancer and the situation of the abuse, they decide to spare Karen from jail also. Days later, Karen died with Roy by her bedside in "Finishing the Hat", whilst listening to her favourite song, Johnny Mathis' "Wonderful, Wonderful". Bree and Trip get the phonecall to say she had died during Renee and Ben's wedding and they rush to her house, where Bree is seen crying into Trip's arms. 'Post-Death' When Susan Delfino decides to leave Wisteria Lane with her children, MJ Delfino and Julie Mayer, and granddaughter, Karen's ghost appeared alongside her son, in front of her old house, and they watched the family as they drove away from the lane and began their new lives together. ("Finishing the Hat") Trivia *After Season 5, Marc Cherry considered making a spin-off of Desperate Housewives that would star Mrs. McCluskey and her sister Roberta. However the idea was cancelled, as instead Mrs. McCluskey was made into a series regular as of Season 6. *Cherry stated that he agreed not to kill off Karen. However, he clearly had a change of heart and decided to have her die in the series finale. *Karen has had cancer twice. *Karen tried to commit suicide in Season 8 Episode 16, and she was one of the characters who was close to dying, however it was Mike Delfino who died. *Karen has lived on Wisteria Lane for 35 years. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 705 15.png Promo 705 16.png Promo 708 13.png Promo 708 14.png Promo 708 15.png Promo 708 18.png Promo 710 15.png Promo 710 16.png Promo 723 02.png Promo 723 05.png Promo 723 06.png Promo 723 13.png Promo 723 16.png Promo 817 02.png Promo 817 04.png Promo 817 05.png Promo 817 20.png Promo 823 04.png Promo 823 05.png Promo 823 20.png Promo 823 21.png de:Karen McCluskey fr:Mary Alice Young Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Deceased characters Category:Finale ghosts Category:Widowed characters Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Karen's family Category:Cancer patients Category:Mothers